You Want It, You Got It!
by kieran aitken
Summary: All the young boy knew was pain. Abandoned by his unknown parents, beaten, stabbed almost killed on a daily basis. It does things to you. Makes you desperate for anything that could tip the scales in your own favour and Naruto would take anything to make that happen. Dark Naruto fic.
1. Chapter 1

You want it, you got it!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I got 100% on wanting this story up so I have released it early, that and today was my first day of work so Happy days ahead!

XXXXXXXXXXX

On October tenth a just turned six year old, blonde child, was being chased down the street by a mob of angry civilians. For some reason this day always ended bad for the blonde, even though it was his birthday he was always admitted to the hospital. Broken legs, arms, ribs, fingers, jaw and on the odd occasions his skull.

'Why do they hate me so much?' The blonde thought to himself. 'And why do they ninja just watch this happen to me?' He continued as the mob got gradually closer to him.

"Get the Demon boy!" A man shouted from the crowd behind him, "Yeah let's kill him this time!" another shouted. "Let's make sure he never wakes up!" came a third voice but this one was female.

Naruto ran and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, he quickly turned into a side street but it was a dead end and the mob were approaching slowly.

"Well, well, well little Demon is trapped that means we get to play." said a man as he slowly crept towards Naruto hitting a pipe off of his other hand.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Naruto admitted but the man paid no attention to him as he fell to the ground.

Soon the beating started. The man with the pipe swung it down onto Naruto's right shin shattering it instantly. Another blow came to his left arm breaking it, forcing bone to tear flesh. The assault went on and on. By now Naruto was accustomed to pain, to the point where he barely felt it any more. It was just like waking up to him now.

When the beatings started Naruto always retreated inside his mind, it was safe there. This time there was a small, dim light burning within his mind. Naruto hesitantly walked towards it.

"Die you Demon!" Naruto heard from the outside world but it felt like the accuser was standing next to him so he ran faster than ever before towards the light.

Mind space -

Panting Naruto looked around. The walls were high and the place was dark. Torches light the way towards something.

"**Do you want power?" **came a booming voice that was very harsh and very deep.

"I do I want to make the villagers feel what I feel!" Naruto shouted back to the omnipresent voice that he could still hear ringing.

"**Then turn round!" **the voice commanded and Naruto spun to see a giant pillar right behind him. Several of them with something stuck to the two centre pillars that said "seal".

"Wh-what are you?" Naruto asked as he fell back after two giant blood red slitted eyes appear from the darkness and approach quickly to where Naruto now sat.

"**I am the legendary nine tailed fox, The Kyūbi. And you Gaki (Brat) want power do you not?" **The giant crimson fox said as it bared it's razed sharp teeth at him.

Standing up at the thought of gaining power Naruto's eyes glinted with something not quite right. Naruto then replicated the Kyūbi's evil smile. "Of course I want power I want those that hurt me, and nearly killed me, to feel what I felt." Naruto said as hate filled his eye's and as he banged his fist off of his chest.

"**Your eyes please me." **The Kyūbi said as the smile widened.** "For you to gain more power you need to remove this seal that lies on my cage." **

"What will happen if I do that?" Naruto asked not fullytrusting the giant fox.

"**You will gain great strength and my power will flow through you like water. If you allow me to take control of you from time to time you will have my power!" **The Kyūbi bellowed.

Naruto smirked 'Now I can show the villagers what for' he thought to himself. "You have a deal Kyūbi-san!" Naruto shouted back. "I will let you have my body, sometimes, but you will need to tell me what you are going to use it for first. That's my only condition!" Naruto shouted back.

"**I agree to this. You are brighter than you look not trusting me fully after all I could kill you, but that would kill me. That's why I have healed your injuries all these years." **Kyūbi said this with a sad face, even if it showed for a second.

Grinning at the new strength he had gained Naruto walked to the gate, jumped, and tore the seal clean off of the gate. The instant the seal was removed the gate burst open and the Kyūbi swiped at Naruto sending the boy to the ground.

"**You are far to trusting boy!" **Kyūbi yelled as he held Naruto to the cold, wet floor.** "You need to steel yourself of all emotion other wise. Death!" **The Kyūbi then tore into the bright orange jacket that Naruto always wore, as well as the flesh that covered his chest leaving his ribs showing along with his internal organs. Kyūbi then pointed straight at Naruto's fast beating heart.** "This is the best place to land your strike if not there then you can stun your opponent for a very brief time by hitting them here." **As he spoke Kyūbi moved his clawed digit towards Naruto's kidney.

"Thanks for the advice Kyūbi-san." Naruto said dryly as his chest instantly healed. "Why do people hate us?" Naruto asked as he sat up and used his arms to keep him propped up.

"**Now that is a question." **Kyūbi said with a sigh as he lay his massive frame down before Naruto. **"It's because we are different, stronger than anyone could possibly hope to be. Yet more animalistic too."**

Naruto nodded then walked away from the massive Demon that resides within him back to the waking world, his hated world.

Konoha side street -

"I think the boy is dead now I don't feel a pulse!" One man shouted to the mob behind him cheers could be heard from all over the village. Finally happy that the Demon child was dead the mob, of roughly thirty people, turned to leave smiling happily.

The ANBU on the roofs watched what had happened. They were meant to protect the boy but they never done it sometimes they would sneak into the mobs and take part in it. After all most lost someone close to them that night six years ago.

Just as the ANBU were about to jump down the mangled body of Naruto began to spasm and bone reset it's self, flesh healed instantly, all his blood rose to the air then covered the boy's body.

'What is going on?' Though one of the ANBU as he looked from side to side his companions for the night acted the same as him. They looked scared but how they didn't feel anything.

It happened.

A red pillar of chakra exploded out of where the boy's corpse had been lying. A crimson dot shot out of the pillar destroying a house with the force of it's kick off.

The man who broke Naruto's right leg was laughing loudly to his friend next to him when he saw his friends face change to that of horror. He was cold, colder than he had ever been. He cast a glance down at his chest because he felt something happen but he didn't know what. A clawed, crimson hand held a heart. His heart.

"**You wanted a Demon. You now HAVE ONE!" **Came a very loud, very deep and evil sounding voice.

The corpse of the man fell forward and landed with a thud. The mob turned to see a monster it looked slightly like the Demon boy from before just more like an animal than ever. He had crimson red fur adorning his body, his ears now stood proud on top of his head, The slitted, blood red, piercing eyes made them stop moving towards him. Smiling brought forth terror for the villagers as Naruto's teeth became razor sharp fangs, his clawed hand still holding onto the man's heart, he gave it a quick and light squeeze but it exploded.

"Y-y-you really are a Demon." The woman from before stuttered out.

"**I only became what you so desperately wanted me to become." **Naruto's smile became an evil grin, **"As thanks I'll kill you all." **

Naruto did do as he said. Lunging straight into the centre of the mob, make shift weapons came down onto his body but were batted away by his flowing tails. Naruto grabbed the nearest person by the arm and tore it off, turning to another he began clubbing them with the now rigid limb as blood gushed from the wounds that were inflicted. With some of his tails Naruto began to skewer random villagers in any old fashion. Some were pierced through the chest others through the neck but for those that really hated the boy he made sure that the tails only passed through their arms and legs. Lifting the skewers of bodies above himself Naruto could feel their warm blood running in between every follicle of hair and fur that covered his body.

"Ha..HAha... Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed manically as the blood ran over his fur covered face, his eyes moved to the two ANBU sitting on the roof nearby. 'I thought there were three earlier' Naruto mused to himself.

"**There was, the third one, must be away either pissing himself or to get that old coot." **Kyūbi snarled within Naruto's mind.

'Think I could take that old shit?'

"**Definitely. But not yet, you need to fester your hate first. Let it make you stronger."**

Naruto smiled evilly as the Hokage and other ANBU appeared next to the others. They then all appeared before Naruto and the old man looked both scared and infuriated.However before he could shout at the crimson boy he was forced to the ground along with the ANBU that now surrounded Naruto with four of his nine tails.

"A beast is always more deadly when cornered AND provoked." Naruto said with a growl as his face broke into a muzzle of the Demon that was contained within him.

"N-Naruto you ha-ve to stop...this...please." The old man wheezed, his lungs now on fire due to being cut from having any supply oxygen.

"Stop? STOP? Why should I stop? You couldn't make the VILLAGERS STOP SO **WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?" **Naruto part yelled part barked. "You three!" Naruto then glared at the three ANBU that surrounded him with crimson eyes. "Everything that happened to night was on your heads for not stopping them."

The Hokage's eyes widened and glanced at the struggling ANBU being strangled with the boys tails. "Naruto please don't..." The old man said again.

"**It's too late for that _Hokage-sama_!"** Naruto yelled spitting the last words out before turning to face the three ANBU. He smiled as he tightened his tails grip on their thin, barely muscular, tender necks. They all grasped the tails that were choking them each of them tried to force that off of them but that only made him more determined in doing what he planned.

One ANBU had given up and went for a kunai to attempt to stab the boy. Naruto didn't see this as it was happening in his blind spot.

Naruto felt a familiar cold, metallic object penetrate his side. There was a hiss as the kunai was forced out of his side and landed on the ground beside his foot. "DIE!" Naruto barked out as he tore off the ANBU's head. One screamed out in terror, she soon suffered the same. The only ANBU left was the one that had watched him for a while, the one who was meant to protect him but he hated the boy so he only took the boy to the hospital when it was truly needed.

"You. I'll enjoy doing this to you." Naruto said as his muzzled lips parted revealing the rows of razor sharp teeth that could only belong to a Demon. Using his other tails Naruto wrapped one around each of the ANBU's legs and arms after releasing the ANBU's neck.

"What are you doing let me go Demon!" The ANBU shouted and Naruto just smiled as he dragged the man towards him.

"Do you know what one of the best weapons on the planet are, they haven't change much in all these years?" Naruto asked the ANBU who he could tell was scowling underneath his mask.

"Yeah it's our fists." The ANBU spat out but once again Naruto's smile widened.

"Wrong it our TEETH!" Naruto yelled out as he lunged forward tearing out the man's throat instantly using his teeth. He smiled watching the now released ANBU gurgle and suffocate on his own blood.

The Hokage watched in silent horror at what the young boy was doing. In all his years he had never once seen someone revel so much in killing someone so much, just how much had the villagers and his own ANBU hidden from him.

"Now for you old man... however I think that letting you live so you can watch these memories play over and over again for you." Naruto said as he stared into the eyes of the Hokage. "Also you can have this!" Naruto swiped his clawed fingers across the old man's face. Leaving four very large cuts across the man's face as he screamed out in pain.

"You got off lightly this time but I will warn you. If I get picked on because of what I am. I'm will kill them." Naruto said as he let go of the Hokage and walked slowly away still in his part beast form. Back to the quietness of his apartment.

Naruto's Apartment -

When Naruto returned he instantly cast aside the completely tattered jumpsuit that he wore. Orange was a stupid colour for someone who thought that they wanted to be a ninja but he now understood that he was 'influenced' by the Demon that resided within himself. The Kyūbi was blood red when angry but when he was calm he seemed to turn orange.

Naruto now walking about in his boxers dragged his sore, injured and damn well tired body to bed. Where he proceeded to fall asleep.

Mind space -

"**Well done Gaki!" **The Kyūbi praised the boy** "I loved it when you skewered all those insufferable villagers. Personally I would destroy this place and move on. Although I can see that you want people to fear you and what you will become."** He continued as he once again lay beside the boy who was in his human form.

"Thanks for the tip with the heart, Kyūbi-sensei." Naruto said darkly.

"**Sensei I like that. Gaki from this day forth I will teach you how to become a great Demon like myself. I am so great that even my siblings fear me!" **Kyūbi roared from his lying down position. Naruto smiled at the massive orange Demon.

Naruto then walked straight over to the Demon hand slashed at the Demon's nose. It screamed out in pain as it's fur spontaneously turned crimson. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, _Fox_, You had better remember that!" Naruto yelled up at the creature as it glared down at the boy before the corner of it's lips twitched back into a smile.

"**You have balls doing that to me _Naruto. _Okay I will call you by your name however you will either call me Sensei or Kyūbi. I do not trust you with my real name as of yet. You will need to prove yourself first."** Kyūbi smiled evilly at the boy who returned the gesture with ease.** "I will want you to move out of here and do exactly as I say do you understand?" **Naruto nodded. **"Good, now as far as I'm aware there is a training ground with a forest so I want you to go there, stay there and survive." **Naruto nodded.

"I know of that place it's called the forest of death!" Naruto informed his sensei with a glint in his eyes.

"**Boy wake up someone is in your apartment!" **Kyūbi yelled blasting Naruto with enough chakra to instantly wake him from his slumber.

Apartment -

Naruto's eyes instantly snapped open. Jumping up to the roof of his roof he managed to stick to it due to his nails becoming claws again. His body quickly transformed into that of his beast form. Ears moved to the top of his head, Eyes became slitted and crimson, his entire bone structure changed to that of a massive fox, Although it was still smaller than the Kyūbi's full form.

His ears twitched and Naruto picked up that the intruder was getting in through the living room window. 'Wow who is stupid enough to break into MY house?' Naruto thought to himself as he manoeuvred his way through to the door of the living room and waited.

Ten whole minutes pasted and Naruto could still hear and smell the intruder being in the living room. It was odd there was two smells in the room.

Naruto, fed up with waiting, pushed the door open to see a indigo haired girl with a blind fold tied around her head as a man looked out of the window curiously.

"A fly has entered the spider's lair." Naruto mused just loud enough to make the intruder slowly turn to face the direction of where the voice came from. The intruder looked at the doorway and saw nothing however he was quickly brought up off the floor by his neck

"What are you doing little fly?" Naruto asked the man as he lifted him from the ground.

"Not... going...to..say." the man wheezed out. Naruto rolled his red eyes and brought his face forwards so it was visible for the intruder to see. He did, he was horrified...he pissed himself.

"Tut, tut, you should have told me now I'm going to have fun with you." Naruto said as he stared, unblinking, into the man's eyes as he began to smile. The man began to shake violently trying to escape from the creature that held him in the air.

Naruto dismounted from the roof and dragged the man to the bathroom where he slowly began to force the information out of the intruder by removing his skin slowly, painfully into the small hours of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The young girls eyelids parted as she found herself in an unknown bedroom. She frantically looked around but her eyes stopped as she looked out of the window. The Hokage monument stood proud in the cliff. 'Thank goodness I'm still in Konoha but where am I?' she thought to herself.

The young girl then decided that she wanted to see where she was. She slowly crept nearer the door but cast a glance back at the room she awoke in. It was uncomfortably bare, a bed and a cupboard were all that were in the room. As the girl walked through the doorway the smell of something horrid hit her, for whatever reason she followed it to the bathroom. Pushing the door open slightly the smell only got stronger. Once the door was fully open she saw the mangled corpse of the man that had taken her, most of it anyway. The girl instantly threw up seeing the carnage brought to the man's body. Limbs were missing along with a good proportion of his face.

She slammed the door shut and ran to the next room. It was completely bare bar one object. As she got closer to it she realised it wasn't an object but a boy 'The boy' that she had been told by everyone to stay away from. She never understood why everyone hated him. Sure he was different and pulled pranks on everyone now and then but surely that's not why everyone hated him...right?

The boy rolled over on the floor and she couldn't help but look into his slender face, it looked so peaceful like nothing could ever change that look the boy had now. His nose began twitching and she found it rather cute in a weird way.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot to his feet glaring at the girl who had approached him so easily.

"Why did he kidnap you?" Naruto asked the girl behind a guard not knowing what she could do, this was common for Naruto not knowing who is your foe.

"I..I don't know." The girl replied quietly as she began to fidget with her fingers.

"Well what's your name then?" Naruto asked her in a slightly harsh voice.

"It's Hyūga Hinata it's nice to meet you." The girl said with a bow.

"Nice? Everyone hates me why did you use the word 'Nice'?" Naruto asked taking a cautious step forward towards Hinata.

"Y..you're the one that save me right? That's why I said 'Nice'" Hinata replied from her still bowed position.

"You're different from everyone." Naruto commented as he walked by her towards his door.

Hinata didn't respond, she didn't know how to respond to that sentence so she just straightened up and stared at the blonde boy. "N-Naruto-kun where a-are you g-going?" Hinata finally managed to say before he left.

"I am no longer welcome here so I'm leaving. Goodbye." Naruto said as he closed the door to his apartment leaving Hinata behind.

Streets of Konoha -

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha getting his usual glares from everyone this time he didn't take it. He fought back. One stall owner tired to hit him while he looked at the items he had on sale so he broke the man's hand. Naruto wasn't taking anyone's shit any more.

"**Good let the anger for them fuel you eventually they will wish they never even thought of doing this to you"** Kyūbi told Naruto from within his mind.

As Naruto continued to walk around Konoha he noticed that more and more ANBU were showing up on the roof tops. Two thoughts came to his mind. One was that a large mob were forming to try and kill him, again, or they were there to take him out for what he done to the others and the Hokage. Either way he didn't care.

One ninja jumped down from the roof in front of him as he was walking to the forest of death. She wore this long, cream trench coat with ninja mesh and a short skirt. "What are you doing Gaki?" She asked as she ate a dango.

"None of your business woman that's what." Naruto told her as he continued to the training grounds. She was obliviously annoyed with how he had answered her question and it didn't look like she was going to give up.

Pissed as she was she concentrated some KI towards the boy however he didn't react, not even a twitch out of what he was already doing. "Naruto you are coming with me." The female ninja told him but he continued to walk away. "Naruto!" She shouted as she threw a kunai at the boy hitting him in the shoulder. 'Shit I shouldn't have done that Hokage-sama will kill me!' She screamed at herself.

"You're just like the rest." Naruto said as he turned and faced the female ninja.

'Weren't his eyes blue a second ago?' The kunoichi questioned herself as she stared into his red slitted eyes. 'He's the host?' She continued with her train of thought.

Naruto raised one arm and pointed to her. Suddenly something red shot out of Naruto and approached her very quickly. She just managed to avoid it although it did tear her coat slightly.

"What are you here for?" Naruto asked the woman as the tail slowly came back to him.

"I'm here to take you to the Hokage Naruto." The kunoichi said with a glare. Naruto grumbled and smelled the air, there were five others sitting in the tree's around him so reluctantly he agreed.

Hokage Office -

Naruto begrudgingly arrived at the Hokage's office under the watch of what looked like the entire ANBU squadron.

Naruto burst into the office and saw the old man with the scars still adorning his face, Naruto smiled seeing them and the look of fear in his eyes. Two others stood next to the old man, they looked older than he was.

"Hokage who are the two old fogies?" Naruto asked straight up not caring who he offended.

"Naruto these are Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu they are the village councillors. We called you here to discuss what happened yesterday." The Hokage told Naruto with a sad and scared face.

Naruto already didn't like coming here now he hated it. His tail were on standby in case anything should happen.

"No we want the boy dead." Utatane said angrily as Mitokado agreed. Naruto smiled as he began to picture just what he could do to the old fogies.

"Silence you two!" The Hokage instructed and they both complied. "I apologise for all the hardships you had to go through Naruto but-" The Hokage was cut off by the look Naruto had just given him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me I've grown up knowing nothing but hardships even when I TOLD you, you done fuck all about it so you know what fuck this village and to think I wanted to become Hokage!" Naruto yelled as turned and walked to the door.

"Demon stop right where you are!" Utatane shouted and everyone was surprised when Naruto complied with what she shouted.

"Thirty-four." Naruto said quietly but the Hokage heard it and tried to understand what the significance was with the number. The realisation happened to late.

Naruto glared back to the female council member and his tail shot out towards her. The Hokage watched this happen as is time had slowed right down he saw the point of the tail harden as it reached Utatane's neck. The tail never stopped in fact it kept going slowly it burst the layers of skin one by one until it reached her gullet, that didn't prove much of a obstacle, but what did was the spinal column. Everyone heard the bone crack then shatter as the massive tail exited through the back of her neck.

"No one who calls me demon lives." Naruto said dryly as he walked over to the map the Hokage had on his wall. "How do I get here?" Naruto said as he pointed to Sunagakure.

"You take the south west exit and go straight." The Hokage said sadly. Naruto nodded then headed for the door. "Naruto...please be careful." The Hokage said, his voice full of concern.

Naruto never replied he just withdrew his tail and left the room and headed straight for the south west exit.

South West Exit -

ANBU and villagers were waiting at the exit, they were waiting for Naruto. Naruto however smelled them all thanks to the wind blowing their scents in his direction.

'Kyūbi-sensei want to have fun before we leave?' Naruto asked the Demon that resided within him.

"**If it includes killing count me in and take as much of my power as you want." **Kyūbi Smiled and pumped his host full of his chakra.

The villagers and ANBU felt the presence of the demon just like they had done the night before. Most were now scared if what they were about to do was right.

A beast strolled into the open space before the gates, it's red slitted eyes surveying all those before it. It's crimson fur moved in the wind as did it's numerous tails, it's muzzled mouth gave off a smile that shook the villagers, and some ANBU, to their cores. Those who stood directly between the beast and the gate moved aside to let it pass.

One man held an arm out to the beast only to have it ripped clean off. A knife fell from the sleeve of the clothing that was still on the arm. The beast turned and slashed at the man's throat ripping it clean off. The eyes of the beast revelled in doing this to the man. Five others tried to attack it but all suffered the same fate as the first, only more gruesome deaths. The ANBU wanted to act however they were instructed that if they did they too would die.

After slaughtering some villagers Naruto left Konoha behind. All the pain, all the suffering. He didn't need it in his life however he would do it to others easily.

"Forty." Naruto mused to himself as he walked on the road to Sunagakure Naruto knew that Suna and Konoha were 'friends' after the war it was common knowledge for everyone. So that's were he would go and perhaps they would take to him better.

"**Naruto you have brought no food with you nor tools how will you live?"** Kyūbi asked Naruto just to keep something from his boredom. Sitting in a boy's mind isn't the best for a century old Demon.

"That's an easy one I will hunt down animals and feed on their flesh." Naruto responded coldly. "And as for tools." Naruto extended a nail till it reached a good length "I can use these for cutting and such Kyūbi-sensei." Kyūbi nodded in praise at how the boy was now accustomed to killing, it was happening to fast for a human to be able to change this fast in terms of emotions but he ruled it down to Naruto not actually knowing many other than hate.

"**Good thinking Naruto you are doing really well." **Kyūbi told him thinking praise would be a good boost for him to progress faster.

"Sensei what are you on about you sound different than normal are you feeling well?" Naruto asked at the noticeably different attitude his Sensei was giving him.

**'Naruto doesn't know praise is of course, stupid me' **Kyūbi thought to himself while shaking his huge head. **"I am normal boy and I am never ill a Demon can't become ill. What I done was show you praise it's meant to be good for you, to help you progress faster."**

"Don't do that it sounds weird coming from something as powerful as you. If you want me to progress faster tell me where I'm going wrong." Naruto retorted with a huff.

The days past really slowly with waiting on animals for Naruto to have a supply of food. Thankfully a deer had walked by and Naruto acted on instincts lunging forward and sinking his teeth into the deer's unprotected neck, the poor creature for all the thrashing about it done Naruto never let go instead his nails became claws and dug into into it's flesh gaining him a better grip.

Once the beast was dead Naruto began to cut it up so that it would fit onto the fire that he needed to create.

"**Naruto come in here I have to teach you something." **Kyūbi told Naruto who nodded in agreement.

Mind space -

"**Naruto what I'm going to tell you is that first off this is your mind and you control everything in here and secondly I'm going to teach you a fire jutsu."** Kyūbi said with a true smile not one of his evil one's.

"Cool sensei. What would you like this place to look like then? Seeing as you are stuck in here." Naruto asked completely ignoring the bit about the jutsu.

"**I would like a large forest with plenty of succulent things to hunt." **The boy's sensei told him with a large, teeth baring smile.

The world around them changed from a dark sewer network to that of a darkened forest with deer, elk and some wild pigs walking near them.

"**Thanks Naruto that feels better now command time to stop." **Kyūbi told the boy who done so by saying "Time stop?" and it complied.

"That's cool." Naruto commented then remember about the jutsu. "What's the jutsu sensei?"

"**It's called Fire style: Flame Bullet you can use it as a fire to cook your meal the seals that you will need are****Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Now you try." **Kyūbi instructed Naruto as he showed him the signs as best he could with his paws.

Naruto nodded and flew through the signs, channelled his chakra, and yelled "Fire style: Flame Bullet!" as soon as he finished shouting the name a odd sensation came from his throat. He went to cough but a fire ball came out instead and Naruto was pleasantly surprised that he managed to pull it off.

"**Well done boy now get out I have some hunting to do." **Kyūbi said as he walked off through the trees going straight for the boar that had just passed them.

Reality -

Naruto opened his eye's and flew through the hand signs again before saying "Fire style: Flame Bullet!" and a ball of fire came from his mouth to land in the centre of a stone circle that he had made, and stocked with wood, earlier.

That night Naruto slept soundly inside his mind while Kyūbi was allowed to take over his body but they made an agreement to stay away from any and all humans while Kyūbi was in control.

Kyūbi revelled in being in control he transformed Naruto's body to that which would suit him better. He grew the ribcage allowing the organs to become larger, all of Naruto's body muscles were torn as Kyūbi grew the limbs to that of a larger fox. Naruto's arms became longer so that he could move about with ease on all fours as he ran through the forest. Kyūbi encased Naruto's body in a chakra skin that covered even his clothes. The chakra skin soon became crimson fur and ears grew out of the top of the creatures head coated in new fur.

Kyūbi hunted to his pleasure that night.

When Naruto awoke he was given back full control of his body after it was brought back to normal. He noticed how bloody he was and a smile came to his face. "You must have had fun sensei." Naruto said peacefully.

"**I did you should cherish your freedom boy you never know when it will be taken from you."** His sensei told him Naruto nodded, his sensei was stuck inside him after all.

After wrapping up the edible remains of the deer from last night Naruto set off for Sunagakure. Towards his, hopefully, new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ripple In The Darkness

Naruto walked onwards through the forest in the shadow of the roadside occasionally looking over to see if it was still there. Looking down at his clawed hand that emerged from his newly acquired cloak with hood he couldn't help but lick the remaining droplets of blood from the tips of his claws.

Kill number fifty was marvellous. The previous day another Konohagakure shinobi tried to take him out but he never expected what happened.

Previous Day-

Naruto was walking along the road in a tattered outfit. The same outfit he had on that night near enough a week ago now. He didn't care that it was torn or covered in blood. Naruto's dead eyes kept looking forward with a bag slung over his shoulder he was ready to march onwards to Sunagakure.

The shinobi was tailing him from the tree line. The target was blatantly obvious. A young boy with a tattered orange jumpsuit, possibly with, a tail and whiskers. The boy below did have said jumpsuit and the whiskers but no tail. 'How should I take this piece of trash out?' The shinobi thought to himself.

Naruto continued to walk as he was talking with his sensei. 'He's still there isn't he?' Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"**Yes that shinobi is still there, he's not even trying to hide his presence. Must not have got the memo about us eh kit?" **Kyūbi began to laugh at the stupidity of this shinobi.

'Must have forgot never to underestimate your opponents.' Naruto replied as he began to smile evilly.

"**He must have done kit, can you just kill him now? It's boring. He's not even been able to tell that we know he's there. I mean that chick was better she at least tried to run after she noticed that we were looking at her." **Kyūbi yawned after saying this and moved about before lying down to sleep.

'Fine Tou-san (Father). I'll kill him.' Naruto sighed out. Stopping dead on the road Naruto turned and lunged at the shinobi in the trees. The shinobi was surprised to see the child lunge at him. As he was about to draw his sword he saw that the boy had used a lower branch to accelerate towards him and he wouldn't be able to draw his sword. Not that it mattered. Naruto was already on him and off with the man's throat in his hand. The body of the shinobi fell to the ground in a _thud. _Naruto walked over to the carcase of the man and began to loot him.

"I'll take these." Naruto said as he took the cloak and the rations that the man had.

Present-

Stretching his hand out Naruto couldn't help but run his hand through his hair while looking up to the darkened sky.

"How much longer do I have to walk." Naruto complained to Kyūbi as he kept walking.

"**How should I know but come in here I have something else to show you." **Kyūbi announced with a bored tone.

Mind space -

Doing as Kyūbi had said Naruto entered his mind and stood before the great demon. "What is were you going to show me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**It's to do with your chakra kit. If you channel it to your feet you can run faster, channel it to your arms and you can hit harder etcetera etcetera." **Kyūbi said as he rolled one of his massive paws in the air.

Naruto stood staring at the demon before him when something struck him. "Kyūbi are you male of female?"

Kyūbi froze and looked down at the boy before lowering his frame down to his level. With narrowed eyes the Kyūbi stared at Naruto only for the boy to stare back. **"Why do you wish to know?" **Kyūbi asked through his narrowed eyes.

"You know I'm a guy but I don't know about you. So are you going to tell me?" Naruto retorted.

"**Take a guess kit."**

"Female?"

"**You are incorrect. Now hurry up and leave I want to sleep!" **Kyūbi bellowed sending Naruto flying back and into a tree.

Reality -

Naruto then began his training on the use of chakra which he found rather enjoyable when he exploded off the ground when he began to run on the road and subsequently destroying it in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXX -Time jump till three weeks later-

A cloaked figure was walking through the desert before standing still the hood turned slightly to bear witness to two shinobi behind them.

"What business do you have in Sunagakure." One of the shinobi asked as he put a hand on the cloaked figures shoulder.

The other shinobi stood stock still as her partners arm was torn off as it touched the figure only to have his own arm crush his throat killing him instantly. The figure turned to the remaining shinobi and stared at her. Fear coursed through her like her blood. Looking at her partner she couldn't help but feel nothing for him he was - in every sense of the word - an inconsiderate dick.

"Take me to Sunagakure." The cloak figure said as the hood tilted up to reveal one blue and one red slitted eye, both looked dead. Nodding furiously the shinobi turned and began to walk towards Sunagakure.

But not before speaking up "I take it you want to see the Kazekage then?" She asked trying to keep her professional composure.

"Correct," Was the cloaked man's response. "eighty nine." The figure murmured to himself.

Sunagakure Kage Tower -

The Fourth Kazekage was sitting behind his desk filling out the paperwork needed to repair the village after one of his son's went crazy and destroyed half of the civilian homes. Just as he was getting to a fifth of the way through the paperwork there was a knock at his door. With a sigh he called for who ever it was to enter.

And they did one of the newly appointed Jōnin had waked in with a cloaked figure not far behind. Leaning over on his seat the Kazekage tried to get a better look at who it was but could not see their face. Judging by the persons hight they would be roughly the same age as his youngest son Gaara.

"Yes what can I do for you?" The Kazekage said politely as he looked at both people standing inside his office.

"I wish to join your village." Came a dry male voice from the cloaked figure.

"You wish to join? What do you mean by that?" The Kazekage asked as he sat forward in his seat interested by the way the man or child before him spoke.

"I was... not welcome in my last village so I am moving here." The figure concluded.

"And what village was that?" The Kazekage asked wanting as much information out and up front as possible.

"Konohagakure." The figure spat the name out like it was evil.

Leaning back in his seat he motioned for the shinobi to leave and she did, although reluctant to, spinning around to look out his window the Kazekage looked back at the figure before him. "Can you take the hood down please." The Kazekage ordered even though it sounded like a question.

The figure complied hesitantly as two clawed hands emerged from the cloak to pull down his hood. In that instant the Kazekage saw the boys features. One blue and one red slitted eye, piercing red hair, thick crimson hair adorned his arms from what he saw, whiskers and what looks like no ears.

"What is your name boy." The Kazekage commanded.

The boy looked at looked at him with the same dead eyes as he saw in one other person "Naruto." was all he responded with.

"So Naruto why here?" The Kazekage changed his voice slightly making it softer which made the boy tense slightly.

"To live and join your ranks as a shinobi. You'll need the help with what I've seen, and what I can do." Naruto replied.

His curiosity was peaked so with a raised eyebrow the Kazekage stood up and walked around his desk. "And what can you do?" He asked.

"Kill, torture and kill." Naruto replied as he looked the Kazekage dead in the eyes while speaking.

"You said kill twice." Kazekage stated.

Naruto nodded "In this month alone since I left that place, I have killed eighty nine people in total."

The Kazekage nodded slightly it was an impressive kill count for one month. "How old are you?"

"Six." Naruto stated before looking away.

For a fraction of a second the Kazekage was stunned then he was himself again. 'The boy is the same age as Gaara.'

Pressing a button on his desk he called out "Bring my children here immediately," he looked over to Naruto then back to his communicator "and a tailor." a scratchy "Hai." could be heard from the device.

"There are some people I would like you to meet first please have a seat in the mean time." The Kazekage then pointed to the couch that was against the wall of his office. Naruto walked over and hovered over the couch for a while before sitting. This didn't go unnoticed by the Kazekage.

The two sat in silence for some time before there was a knock at his door and he called out that they could enter. The first was a girl older and taller than Naruto with blonde hair tied up into four ponytails her teal green eyes were very focused while she had a light purple dress that had a scarlet sash tied around her waist with some sort of fan tucked in behind her. The next one was a boy older than Naruto in a jumpsuit with a hood that had what looked like ears on top with paint on his face. The third was a boy about Naruto's age with red hair the same shade as Naruto's with black rings around his light blue eyes, he was wearing a light green over shirt with grey trousers he also had the kanji for love (Ai) on his forehead.

"Hello father." The girl said as she and the jumpsuit boy bowed. The third kid stared at Naruto and he stared back. Standing up Naruto walked over to the boy that was roughly his age and stared him in the eyes they felt some sort of connection with each other.

"Hello Temari, Kankurō and Gaara this is Naruto." The Kazekage then motioned to Naruto who was standing near Gaara. Everyone in the room froze.

"We're the same aren't we." Naruto stated coldly as he sniffed the air around the now identified Gaara.

Gaara looked Naruto up and down with the same eyes as the boy before him. "I think so." Gaara responded and both boys looked at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage was in shock 'They are the same?' he looked at Naruto 'He can't be the Konohagakure's Jinchūriki.'

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and sand began to swirl around Gaara. Naruto leapt back and got onto all fours bearing his fangs as his ears shot up revealing them to be at the top of his head as he growled at Gaara. Both boys stared at each other before they stopped. Gaara let his sand drop and Naruto stood back up and his ears dropped back down.

Temari, Kankurō and the Kazekage stared at Naruto with different looks. The Kazekage wanted him as a son to control and shape into a weapon. Kankurō looked with fear at there being another like Gaara while Temari couldn't get the fox ears image out of her head.

"Can I join the village now that I've met them?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to the Kazekage. Before he could answer there was another knock at his door calling out that they could enter a tailor walked in and looked at the cloaked boy and was about to touch him when he pulled his arm back. Naruto was letting his KI be directed at the man.

"Touch me and I will kill you." Naruto said dryly as he looked at the man.

The tailor looked from the boy to the Kazekage for support. "Naruto if you want to be a part of this village then you will need something else to wear." Naruto growled at the man but nodded.

"I will pick what I want to wear." Naruto said as he looked at the tailor who clapped his hands and three people wheeled in a selection of clothes. A set of underwear was placed on the couch while the tailor was looking out clothes then showing them to Naruto.

Naruto wanted to kill the man so badly that the Kazekage and his children could feel it in the air. The tailor stopped picking out clothes and stood to the side while Naruto walked over and flicked through the clothes. Most of them were tasteless civilian clothes that wouldn't be for ninja of any calibre unless they were completely stupid. Naruto cast the man an evil glance and the tailor whimpered and stood back.

The man snapped his fingers and the three people ran out of the office only for two people to run in with another set of clothes on a rack. Looking through them certain clothes stood out a dark crimson pair of trousers that had extra pouches on the legs along with a dark brown shirt with three quarter length sleeves with a closed neck along with a leather strap with a holster attached to the back.

After taking the clothes to the couch Naruto picked up the trousers and found the seat of them then he tore a hole in them along with all of the underwear. The people of the room were confused but chose not to say anything.

"Seeing as I have to wear these shall I go and change?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Kazekage. He nodded.

Naruto then left the office after the secretary arrived in the room. Five minutes later Naruto returned with his cloak still on although it was more open revealing his dark brown shirt with leather strap along with his dark crimson trousers but he had no shoes on witch no one had noticed before although his toe nails were claw like as well.

"Naruto do you need to wear that cloak?" The Kazekage asked.

"Do you need to wear that hat?" Naruto retorted only to get a nod from the Kazekage.

"Very well then what would you say to joining this village and becoming my son?" Temari and Kankurō looked at their father with wide eyes while Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. A smile came to Naruto's face, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"I accept but I will not call you father as I have one already and he resides within me." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms.

"Temari, Kankurō and Gaara please take your new brother home or show him around the village." Saying that the Kazekage turned and walked behind his desk and began to start working on the papers that were gathering on his desk.

Temari took the lead and walked out of the office and was shortly followed by Kankurō. Naruto and Gaara walked out together and just looked at each other.

"Can you speak to your father?" Gaara asked as he looked ahead dropping the look that he had on when he was with the Kazekage.

"Yes I can. He has taught me quite a lot during my month travel here." Naruto replied before looking at Gaara again.

"I can hear my mother when I am alone she's constantly wanting blood and I give her some when I kill people with my sand. It pleases her." Gaara told his new brother

Naruto smiled when Gaara told him this. If there was anyone in this damn world that was even close to understanding him it would probably be the boy beside him.

Streets of Sunagakure-

As Naruto and Gaara walked through the streets Naruto couldn't help but notice that the looks that Gaara was getting were the same as what he had gotten back in 'that place'. Looking over to the other red head Gaara had a closed fist that was shaking ever so slightly. "I wont mind if you kill them. In fact I'll help you." Naruto said just loud enough for Gaara to hear. Turning his head Gaara could see a smile encroaching on Naruto's face and he could only guess at what he was thinking and judging by what he just said it was ways to kill these people.

Gaara turned onto a different street with a smile and Naruto followed. Half way down the street some boys blocked their path and started to surround them. Gaara and Naruto just looked at the boys before one of them spoke up.

"What are you doing with this freak?" The voice came from a boy not to taller than Naruto.

"Are you a freak as well cos you're with that freak?" Said another boy who had only one eyebrow.

"He must be." Answered the tallest boy. "You, with the cloak, are going to give us all your money then you can go."

Naruto walked up to the boy and waited for him to squat down. As soon as he did Naruto tore out the boy's intestines and linked them over another's head and pulled tightly. The group was stunned at what had happened first their boss was just gutted before them then the kid strangled another... with the bosses intestines.

The group soon snapped out of their shock and charged the two boys. Three of the boys who charged Gaara had gotten trapped in sand and were now screaming for help as the sand began to cover their faces. Gaara soon crushed them with his sand once they were covered in his sand. Once Gaara had dealt with those idiots he turned to help Naruto. What he didn't expect to see was blood everywhere.

The four boys that had charged Naruto had gotten more than they bargained for, Naruto took the first move by slicing the jugular of his first attacker which covered him in blood. As his ears shot up Naruto caught the punch tore off the boys arm and clubbed him in the temple with it, boys three and four got stabbed in the gut by Naruto but he didn't stop there he forced his arm up inside their bodies till he could touch their beating hearts. A sickly sweet smile adorned Naruto's features as he took the boys hearts in his hands and pulled on them tearing them from the boys chests out through their guts.

Gaara just looked at a blood covered Naruto who held two of the boys hearts in his hands. Gaara's sand acted without him knowing it covered the bodies and slowly crushed them into dust. Naruto threw one of the hearts to Gaara who caught it and stared at it. "Nice work with the sand." Naruto commented as he stood next to his brother.

Gaara looked at the blood that covered Naruto and sighed. "You got blood on your shirt." Naruto looked down at his shirt and took off his cloak. Gaara's eyes went wide at what he saw. Naruto had a tail, a crimson fluffy looking tail. Naruto then removed his shirt and Gaara saw that Naruto had what looked like fur covering most of his chest and arms. Naruto then put his cloak back on and turned to see Gaara standing wide eyed.

"Tell anyone about that and I will gut you." Naruto said darkly and smiled at Gaara.

"Like you could my sand protects me from being hurt." Gaara retorted as he walked off. Naruto had a raised eyebrow and followed Gaara. Gaara allowed his sand to take the heart and 'eat' it.

Kazekage's house -

Gaara and Naruto walked into the house and saw that it looked quite luxurious. The floor was marble from what Naruto could tell while the walls were white stone. Even the doors looked fancy. As Gaara and Naruto stood in the doorway a dripping sound could be heard Naruto then looked down and saw that it was the blood from his shirt that was creating the dripping sound. Gaara's sand soon made short work of the blood that was on the marble floor.

On a whim Naruto threw his shirt at Gaara only to have sand come up and catch it and envelope it before the sand disappeared back into the gourd that was seated next to the door. Naruto then picked up his own shirt and inspected it. No blood and no damage to it. He quickly put it back on before joining Gaara who was waiting outside of a door.

Both boys walk through the door at the same time to see a long marble table with plenty of food adorning it, most of it being fruit. Naruto takes note of Temari walking over to them with an odd look on her face.

"You have been fighting haven't you." Temari states clearly.

"How do you know?" Naruto answers back with some venom in his speech.

"You have blood all over your face Naruto-kun." She says nicely which results in Naruto taking a step back. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks as Naruto looks over at Gaara.

"No one's nice to me and means it! I know that the Kazekage wants me to be a weapon. That's obvious, and that I don't care if I do get used as one. all I care about is about proving that I can survive." Naruto states as he steps right up to Temari who takes a step back.

After a while Temari speaks again."You wont have to worry about us then." This gains a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"You don't even know me." Naruto states and walks over to the table and pulls the leg off a chicken and begins to eat it.

"Then I want to get to know you Naruto-kun." Temari says sweetly making Naruto choke on the bit of chicken in his mouth.

"What if I told you that I was the Kyūbi. What would you do?" Naruto asks her through narrowed eyes.

Temari thinks about it for a while before saying any thing. "I don't know what I'd do."

Naruto walks by Temari and looks at Gaara before saying "Where are the bedrooms."

Temari just stands there as the two red heads leave the dining room. With a sigh she sits down at the table and puts her head on her arms and thinks about what Naruto said. 'I know that Gaara has the Ichibi inside him but for another to have the Kyūbi inside of them. I can only guess that they are treated roughly the same and considering that Naruto-kun came in with blood on him I'm guessing that they already associated him to be like Gaara.' Sighing Temari looks up and out of the window that looks onto the Kazekage tower beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXX – Naruto and Gaara -

Gaara was leading Naruto up the white marble stairs onto the second floor and along a corridor to where their bedrooms are located.

The first room they pass is Temari's and they don't even bother looking in it. The next room how ever has plenty of noise coming from it. Gaara takes the door handle in his sand and turns it and pushes the door to reveal his brother Kankurō playing with dolls.

Naruto just looks at Gaara and Gaara looks back. "He's weird." Naruto states loud enough for Kankurō to freeze and turn slowly to see the two read heads in his doorway. Looking back to his dolls he turns back to his brothers and instantly raises his hands.

"No, no, no it's not what it looks like." Kankurō states in a mad panic as he trips in his attempt to reach the door.

Naruto just takes the door handle and closes it slowly. Once the door is closed he looks at Gaara with a raised eyebrow. "Your brother is weird."

"He's yours as well now." Gaara states in a flat voice only to hear Naruto groan as he shows Naruto his room.

In Gaara's room there is a bed next to the wall a desk and a chair along with a dresser that sits at the end of his bed just under his window. Looking over at Gaara's desk Naruto can see what looks like scrolls along with a picture frame. "That's mother." Gaara tells him as he caught Naruto looking at the picture frame.

"At least you know who yours was." Naruto says as he carefully sits down with his back against the wall.

"You said you have a father." Gaara states and sees Naruto nod. Gaara then sits next to him and they both look out the window.

"My Tou-san is Kyūbi, he looked after me when I was alone." Naruto states not looking over at Gaara.

"I have the Ichibi who is my mother. She's the one that protects me." Gaara says in the same voice.

"**You've met another one of us now kit." **Kyūbi boom's from within Naruto's mind.

"**That he has brother."** Ichibi says in agreement.

'Why can I here another voice in my head.' Gaara and Naruto think at the same time only for both boys to face each other and look at each other in confusion.

"Can we?" Naruto began only to get a nod from Gaara. An evil smile crept onto the boy's faces. 'We can create so much chaos with this.' Naruto though and Gaara nodded as well. The two demons that were sealed within the boys began to laugh at what their containers were thinking up.

XXXXXXXXXXX – Later that night -

The Kazekage had finally returned home to see a table of food. He sighed mentally 'Temari must have tried to impress her new otouto-san (younger brother) which, considering that most of the food was still there could have worked, or Kankurō snuck in and stuffed his face... probably that one.' The Kazekage nodded to himself as he sat down and started taking bits of food and placing them on his plate.

After a few bites out of a lasagne, that was really well done, he heard the patter of foot steps coming down the stairs 'Thankfully I got that marble put in.' He thought to himself he looked at the door to see all four of his children in the doorway. A smile came to his face when he saw Naruto and Gaara together and a thought trickled into his mind 'I could make them into formidable weapons. Gaara has a blood lust so instead of him killing civilians I could let him loose on my enemies then there is Naruto who seems like he'd be up for it as well.'

The children sat at the table and began to eat Naruto turned to the Kazekage. "What do I call you?" the man spluttered a bit and was about to say 'father' but then he remembered what Naruto had said earlier that day.

With an audible swallow the man looked at Naruto and evaluated him from where he sat. "You may call me Rīdā (1)." Naruto nodded and turned to rip the wing off of the chicken that was nearby.

Gaara then moved some food towards him using his sand while asking if Naruto wanted some from which he agreed to have some and moved his plate over to allow Gaara to place some food on it.

Temari and Kankurō were surprised when they saw Naruto and Gaara get along so well they thought for sure that they would be at each others throats as soon as they found out about each other apparently not.

Rīdā couldn't help but smile at the boys as they looked like they were already a family. In a way they were with their demons and being hated. "Naruto I need to speak to you about sleeping arrangements." Rīdā stated as he had some more of the lasagne.

"I'll bunk with Gaara if he doesn't mind. I'm not sleeping in a room where a guy plays with dolls, and I think that she'd want her own room." Naruto said as he pointed towards Temari who had a look of acceptance and annoyance on her face.

"Okay Naruto I'll let you sleep in Gaara's room." Rīdā announced as he pushed his plate away from himself "Naruto I need to speak to you about your name."

Naruto looked up from his food to look at the man that sat in the robes at the end of the table. "What about it?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of meat.

"If you are to be a part of our family you must take our family name." Rīdā says as he reclines in his seat.

"Oh yeah sure what's your family name then?" Naruto asks as he mirrors Rīdā's positioning.

"This is the Sabaku no family I'm Sabaku no Rīdā, and you have already met Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankurō and Sabaku no Gaara." Rīdā said as he pointed to each one individually.

"Okay so I'm Sabaku no Naruto big deal." Naruto said with a yawn that showed his sharpened teeth.

With a sigh Rīdā got up and made his way to the door. "Don't stay up all night children your training will still continue tomorrow."

After Rīdā had left Kankurō spoke up "Dad hasn't changed much has he. He's still a slave driver." this resulted in Kankurō getting hit by Temari with something. Naruto looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

Temari could feel Naruto looking at her and she'd be lying if it wasn't a bit unsettling. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"What did you do to jumpsuit there?" Naruto asked getting a "Hey!" from Kankurō which resulted in Naruto staring him down.

"I used some wind chakra to hit him nothing huge just something basic. Do you know what your affinity is Naruto-kun," Naruto shook his head "well we can ask sensei tomorrow to give you some chakra paper. It lets you see what element you have there are five main ones Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and lightning." Naruto nodded this time and got up from the table and Gaara done the same.

Naruto and Gaara then walked up to Gaara's bedroom then Gaara took some pyjamas out of his dresser and walked off to the bathroom to get changed. Naruto took the time to look out of Gaara's window and he noticed a tree. He couldn't help but smile at it. Naruto opened the window and jumped out and landed on a branch that was closest to the window.

Naruto couldn't help but lie on the branch and swing his legs and arms back and forth he even let his tail out so that he could feel the air rush between his fur.

'Naruto where are you?' Gaara thought as it was a way of the four to talk between each other without anyone else listening in.'

'I'm out on the tree branch don't worry I'm used to sleeping outside more than I am inside.' Naruto replied confidently.

"**Yeah kit is like us beasts. He likes the wild more than that civilised stuff." **Kyūbi laughed. While Naruto just growled at him.

'Night Tou-san, Nii-san (brother).' Naruto yawned and fell asleep.

Gaara on the other hand said 'Good night Kaa-san (mother) and Nii-san.' but stayed awake due to the fear of the Ichibi taking him over if he slept.

Both demons just looked at each other before looking at the spectral images of their hosts they smiled both saying **" Night Musuko-kun (son)." **

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 2 so what did you think huh?

Sabaku no Rīdā or the fourth Kazekage. The fourth Kazekage doesn't have a first name so I gave him the name of Rīdā which in Japanese means leader.

A big thanks to yaoi's of Naruto for beta-ing this chapter and hopefully they'll stick around and help me out of any jam's that come up in the future.

**AN I don't own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Step To The Future

As the sun rose over the sides of Sunagakure Naruto felt the wind whistle by along with some sand that had been lifted off the desert surface outside the protective walls. As the shadows receded the warm sun rested upon Naruto's still body.

Naruto slowly slid off to the right side of the branch before beginning to fall down to the ground below. As Naruto fell he slowly yawned and rotated himself so that he would land on his feet. With a bounce Naruto looked around, still sleepy his tail scratched the back of his head and he couldn't help but let out a small purr like sound at how good it felt.

It then donned on him where he was and he pulled his tail back into his cloak, glancing around to make sure that no one saw Naruto walked out of the home grounds and dug his fingers and toes into the sand beneath him.

For a while he was still but in actuality he was focusing his energy to his limbs. As his eyes burst open Naruto vanishes from all sight, although a large dust storm is kicked up behind him with the strength in his take off.

XXXXXXXXXXX – 3 hours later -

Naruto finally arrives back at the house covered in sand and some dirt, walking straight to the dinning room the occupant could hear him coming thanks to Naruto's claws scraping off of the marble flooring.

Entering the dining room Naruto's nose was tackled by a variety of different smells some were sickly sweet, others weren't as bad but there was one that was very spicy. Naruto made a note to stay away from that one.

"Hi there Naruto-san," came a cheery voice from the side of Naruto "how are you?"

"Temari, today is just the same as before, they're all the same." Naruto replied honestly.

"Well I doubt that, you were smiling when you came in." Temari announced after she had put down a dish of pasta.

"I smiled?"

"Yes you did. Now what would you like to try before sensei arrives?" Temari asked innocently.

Naruto turned to look at the selection of food that was on the table, most of it was very... different from what Naruto thought people could make. It was fancy as hell as well. "You put a lot of effort into these." Naruto stated flatly, Temari nodded in response. Walking over to the table Naruto looked about for anything that took his fancy.

Nothing did.

"Got any meat?" Naruto asked not even looking at Temari.

Shaking her head "You love meat don't you? Yeah we have some I'll go prepare it for you." after saying this Temari walked off into the kitchen and left Naruto alone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kankurō had been tinkering with one of his new puppets he was dubbing it "Sparrow" for now. It was to be his mostly full combat puppet.

"Now for me to attach this arm and..." Kankurō mused to himself as he clicked the arm into place.

When the arm stayed in this time Kankurō couldn't help but punch the air in satisfaction. "We'll show Baki-sensei who can be a boss right Sparrow!" Kankurō cheered only for Sparrow's head to fall off. A look of horror crossed Kankurō's face as he quickly set about repairing his puppet.

Taking a step down off his ladders Kankurō walked a good five paces back from his creation and concentrated heavily and allowed his chakra to branch out and connect with the different limbs and other features of his contraption. The seven foot steel giant stood before him shaking slightly as the chakra threads connected with different body parts. The fingers slightly bent and stretched.

The steel giant lurched slightly. Sweat poured from Kankurō's body.

Kankurō screwed his eyes tightly as he felt his chakra dip dramatically with the sheer cost of his puppet he guessed that, at his current chakra levels he'd only last twenty seconds at maximum.

'Damn I need more chakra!' Kankurō shouted at himself, 'I'll need to train even harder urgh!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had finally stirred and walked out of his room after changing into a more fitting attire rather than that one he wore yesterday. Opening his wardrobe Gaara looked at what he had, a full black body suit with three quarter length sleeves, and an open neck. With this, he saw a white cloth that he decided to wrap around his neck in a scarf type manner and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips that he could use for his sand gourd that tied around his waist for extra support.

Stepping out into the hall way he could smell the food that Temari was making, he would never admit it but he wouldn't have any one else's cooking.

Walking down the corridor Gaara could sense that Naruto was down stairs already and Kankurō was in the basement no doubt tinkering with another one of his creations.

There was someone nearing the house and as a precaution Gaara had his gourd dissolve into the sand and surround the door.

Gaara had gotten to the bottom of the stairs by the time the person had arrived so sitting down on the bottom step Gaara watched the door handle turn and his sand slowly inching closer. By the time the door opened and the man took his first step into the building Gaara's sand had cocooned.

"Gaara please release me." the man stated confidently, even if half his face was covered by cloth. Gaara gave him a quick squeeze before complying and headed towards the dinning room.

"Naruto, Temari Baki is here." Gaara states once he opens the door to the dinning room and he allows some of his sand to fly off to get Kankurō.

Baki then walked into the room after Gaara and sat down near Naruto who didn't even acknowledge that the man was even there. "So you're Naruto then, I'll be your sensei from now on." Baki stated clearly only to be ignored by Naruto who continued to devour the meat that is in front of him.

Annoyed Baki flares his KI at Naruto who glances over at Baki and pushes his plate away. Getting up from his seat Naruto stands before Baki and flares his own KI which stops every sound in the room dead even the gravity in the room seemed to increase as Baki is forced out of his seat and onto his knee's.

As quick as the pressure had came it vanished and Baki takes in a deep breath that he didn't know he was needing. "I'm sorry!" Baki calls out instinctively as he gathers as much oxygen as he can before standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group of siblings head out of the house and into the training grounds out the back Baki turns to see Naruto at the far left with Gaara beside him while Kankurō is hiding at the other side of Temari who is standing in between her two blood brothers.

Reaching into his pocket Baki pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Naruto saying "This is chakra paper it will inform us of your elemental affinities such as fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. All you need to do is let your chakra flow into the paper."

Naruto stared at the paper and began to mold his chakra in his gut before passing it towards his fingers the paper instantly separated into two before beginning to crumble into dust. 'I wonder what element Tou-san has?' Naruto asked himself before forcing some of his Tou-sans chakra into his fingers and igniting the remaining paper.

Baki was shocked that the boy had not one or two affinities but three! He could help him with his wind as that was his own affinity but he'd need to ask some of the other Jōnin for tricks with fire chakra control as the earth one was simple to do along with wind.

"Well Naruto," Baki began "it's very rare to have that many affinities in one person -"

"The last one was Tou-sans" Naruto interjected.

"Well I can help you control your chakra better," looking around Baki saw a rock next to him passing it to Naruto he said "I want you to crush that rock." and Naruto did with a quick squeeze the rock became dust.

Sighing Baki shakes his head "This is a chakra exercise so you need to crush it with your chakra. Here try it again."

After getting a second rock Naruto closes his eyes and channels his chakra up to the rock and then into the centre of it. Opening his eyes slowly Naruto could see that the rock was slowly shaking and vibrating eventually the top of it caved in to reveal that the centre of the rock was now completely hollow.

Kankurō couldn't help but whistle at what he saw and probably no one else. Naruto wasn't just emptying out a rock he was destabilising it and quickly but what made him whistle was that just behind Naruto a section of the ground had begun to dip in, Naruto was feeding the same kind of control unknowingly into the ground behind him.

"Okay Naruto can you try making a hole in it?" Baki asked and Naruto continued to stare at the rock in his hand. He commanded his chakra to become thin yet sharp. He then pictured holes in the rock and as he was staring at the rock, his images became reality as the rock soon had a hole passing through it horizontally, after five minutes that is.

Nodding at Naruto's capabilities Baki was very impressed not many six year old's had that much control of their chakra but then his eyes drifted to Gaara. He surprised him when he gave him a wind exercise for cutting a leaf as he had managed to do it uncannily quick. 'Could they be?' Baki mused to himself he'd need to look into the matter further.

Baki then turned to Temari who had brought out her Tessen and was leaning against it. "How his your Sickle Weasel jutsu coming along?"

"I've got it down to a tee." Temari replied as she covered her mouth before she yawned.

"Then seeing as Naruto has basically got that control exercise down would you mind sparring with Naruto so I can see his Taijutsu abilities?" with a shrug Temari walked to the other side of the area, while Naruto crushed the rest of the rock in his hand. Walking across from Temari Naruto dug one hand into the ground as well as his toes before bringing himself low to the ground. Temari on the other hand unfolded her Tessen and brought it up.

Baki brought his hand down for the two to begin their spar but as soon as his hand had dropped Naruto had vanished and reappeared before Temari, she narrowly avoided getting slashed by Naruto's claws by bringing her Tessen in front of herself. The force behind Naruto's attack sent Temari flying backwards but as she was sailing through the air she managed to send off a few Wind Blades at Naruto who dodged them with little space in between each one.

As Naruto stood there he felt that something was off looking behind him confirmed that suspicion. Temari had cut off his cloak revealing his tail. Sighing Naruto untied the remainder of his cloak and let it fall only for him to vanish and slam his fist into Temari's side launching her into his tree which shook heavily but didn't go down.

Temari was heavily winded, confused and pretty certain that last attack caused some internal damage. She struggled to get to her feet but she did so none the less calling on all her chakra she knew the next set of attacks would probably do her in but she chose to do it anyway. As she steadied her breathing Temari opened her fan to reveal three purple moons concentrating Temari brought the Tessen up to her right ear and forced all her chakra into the Tessen itself before bringing it down and yelling "Great Sickle Weasel!" and once the Tessen was down a massive blade of wind tore the ground apart as it made it's way to Naruto who dug his hands into the ground and flipped a large chunk of earth into the path of the jutsu destroying them both.

With Temari slumped over on her Tessen and grinning wildly Naruto nodded once realising that, in a few years she would give him a fun for his money at his current level.

XXXXXXXXXXX – A month later in Konohagakure -

A white haired man had bounded into the village and straight towards the Hokage's tower in search of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Entering the way he always does, through the window, he landed with a barely audible click of his wooden shoes against the wood of the room.

The Hokage turned to face the new arrival and turned back quickly. "What is it Jiraiya, and what's wrong with the door?" he asks quite clearly annoyed.

"Is it true?" Jiraiya asks as he leans back against the wall.

"Is what true? I know a lot of things." Hiruzen replies as he takes a draw from his pipe.

"That Minato's son left the village and is wandering around somewhere unprotected with that demon in him?" Jiraiya spits out barely holding back his anger.

"That is true, yes." Hiruzen replies as he continues his paperwork that needs to be finished by the end of the week.

"Why?" Jiraiya spits out not even trying to hold back his anger.

That's when Hiruzen turns on his former student lunging out of his seat and across the room and slamming his fist into the wall mere inches from Jiraiya's face. "Because WE left him to the villagers. They tortured him and broke him down so far that he listened to the Kyūbi and slaughtered forty members of this village. That number includes ANBU." Hiruzen spits back at his only loyal pupil.

Jiraiya soaks up all the information like a dry sponge in water and he doesn't miss the bad Genjutsu that is on his sensei's face. "So the kid attacked you before he left then," Jiraiya states undeterred by his sensei's actions "judging by the shit D-rank Genjutsu you're using."

Turning away from his pupil Hiruzen nods slowly "I can remember how he tore the heads off of two of my ANBU then bit out the thirds neck."

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he had just heard what a six year old had done to ANBU personnel. Jiraiya couldn't take any more information and left via the window. He just wanted to get out of this corrupted village as quick as he could. Not even his 'research' would stop him leaving quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXX – A year later -

Naruto awoke in the dead of night and looked up into Gaara's room he could feel more chakra signatures in there than just Gaara's and his Kaa-san rising slowly Naruto silently said "Fox Art: Fox Form One." A quick crack of bones and Naruto's face had shifted into that of a muzzle while his visible hair darkened and became thicker. Launching himself into the room Naruto landed on an ANBU who had a kunai out and was about to attempt to stab Gaara. Pinning the man down Naruto bit out the man's throat before turning on one of his team mates, as Naruto tackled another ANBU he heard sand swish by him turning to see Gaara behind him with his sand rotating him whilst holding two more ANBU aloft. They couldn't scream because the first that tried got sand forced down their throat which was desperately trying to leave by every other means necessary.

Pinning the ANBU to the ground Naruto waited till Gaara had offered the others up to his mother before he had joined him with the remaining ANBU. Sand slowly covered the ANBU and let Naruto move away now that it was safe to do so. Sitting down both boys looked at the ANBU before Naruto slammed a paw into the porcelain mask shattering it. "Who sent you?" Naruto asks coldly as he traces the ANBU's jugular with one of his claw's.

The ANBU remains quiet resulting in Gaara crushing the man's testicles with his sand. The man whimpers in pain and coughs out a name "Rīdā."

Both Naruto and Gaara had heard enough by this point and Naruto transformed back into his mostly human self and brought his fist down onto the ANBU's face caving the man's skull in with the strength behind the blow. Gaara's sand quickly swallows the body and sets about cleaning up the bloody mess that is his room.

"Another tail?" Gaara asks as he sees Naruto.

Looking back Naruto sees his second tail swaying in the breeze of the open window "I guess." Both boys then go back to their previous positions before returning to how they were before.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto, Gaara and Kankurō all walked towards the Kazekage's tower for what they would be doing today. As the trio of brothers walked through the streets every civilian glared at the two red heads while ignoring Kankurō completely, while he wasn't to bothered by it he still didn't like being cast aside so to speak.

One butcher had thrown a slab of meat in Naruto's direction and like a animal he jumped up, spun in the air, and caught the slab in his teeth. This particular butcher had been having trouble with a local gang forcing protection money out of him until Naruto appeared and slaughtered them. Naruto couldn't have cared less that he had saved the man from them, Naruto was just subsiding his blood-lust.

Most people still stayed away from the boys even if they were the Kazekage's children, Kankurō however got the questioning looks for simply being near them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The three brothers walked into the office and stared at the Kazekage. The ageing Kage didn't even look up when they entered he simply pushed forward three Haiti-ate and carried on with the work that was building up around him.

A scroll was underneath Naruto's Haiti-ate taking it Naruto ripped apart the lock and began to read the document.

"_Naruto,_

_My adoptive son, you have kept your surname a secret yet I think that you could use it for your own proposes as I have found out that the Uzumaki clan were highly gifted with Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu, maybe you could master it yourself if you saw fit as there is a wide range that can be created with... varying affects. _

_Rīdā."_

Naruto looked up to see the man push another scroll towards him this time however Naruto pocketed the scroll and left leaving the man alone in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once back at the compound Naruto leapt up into his tree and sat down, twirling the scroll in his hand. 'I should just incinerate this, but then I would miss out on some things,' he mused to himself 'what do you think Tou-san?'

"**Well I doubt it would harm you to look inside it. Even if it was rigged to blow up you'd heal from it." **Kyūbi stated confidently.

Getting an acknowledgement form his father Naruto opened the scroll and began to read it. The first jutsu on the scroll was called "The Shadow Clone Jutsu" reading over the description Naruto picked out that all the information from the clones would return back to the user after the clones had dispelled. After reading into the jutsu Naruto dug his clawed toes into the tree trunk and began to walk down it whilst forming a cross shape with his first two fingers.

Once on the ground Naruto poured as much chakra as was noticeable to him and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu." in a bored tone. The surrounding area was awash with smoke but as it cleared slightly Naruto could notice figures standing in the smoke looking around, dropping to the ground Naruto darted at the nearest figure before slamming them into the ground only for them to disappear. Naruto's head then snapped behind him 'I could have swore some one grabbed me then...' Naruto looked back at the spot where the figure disappeared and a smirk crept onto his lips as he licked them. 'Who better to hunt than myself?' he thought before dropping onto all fours and saying "Fox Art: Fox Form One." Naruto then began to dart between all his clones dispelling them by means that would leave real people to bleed out. The first clone had his leg tore off as Naruto darted by it the next got a tail through the heart, another received a resounding crack from a sweeping leg which would have shattered the legs of anyone.

The field was now barren with the exception of a panting fox with a large grin. The last few clones had time to notice that Naruto was hunting them down so they put up a fight, managing to tear his shirt. Naruto looked down at his tattered shirt after he transformed back and ran a claw down the middle of it digging into his skin slightly only for it to fizz and heal instantly. Casting the shirt away Naruto walked over to the basement hatch opened it and dropped into the hole.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kankurō was working on 'Sparrow' again but this time it was for the contraptions that Sparrow could use. He'd already installed the mini-cannon in Sparrow's forearm thanks to one of the shinobi's trips to Iron Country, he'd also set up a torture like system of pointy things inside Sparrows chest. Sparrow was made out of a rare type of metal that had the ability to regenerate itself once it came in contact with blood, the more blood Sparrow had the harder it was to destroy him.

This however came with the downside of the massive reserves of chakra that would be needed needed to manipulate him, unlike Crow who was a beginner puppet but it was made by Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a legendary puppet master who had the ability to turn corpses against the enemy, a very powerful ability in a war.

Kankurō was sitting across from Sparrow while getting Crow to fetch him a sandwich, 'Why do I still struggle to control you?' Kankurō pondered 'My chakra has doubled but you still want more...' Kankurō cast a look down 'how much more though?' looking over he saw that the basement hatch had been opened and Naruto had dropped in very elegantly landing on one finger while he allowed his tails to close the hatch doors.

"Hey Naruto," Kankurō said weakly, while he was still afraid of Gaara and, more so, Naruto he did have a level of respect for him. "been training I take it."

Naruto simply flipped over and walked towards Kankurō not breaking eye contact Naruto had never seen Kankurō without that stupid cat hat that he always wore. Sitting down next to him he noticed that Kankurō sat more upright "I won't kill you," Naruto said flatly as he let out a sigh and looked towards the steel giant before him "what's that?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Sparrow with his tail.

Looking up Kankurō smiled "That, Naruto, is Sparrow I've been working on him for nearly two years now and he's nearly done soon I'll be able to use him in combat, but..."

Naruto now turned to the brown haired boy beside him with a raised eyebrow "But?" Naruto responded.

"But I don't have enough chakra." Kankurō admitted before he noticed something and looked straight at the boy beside him "Since when did you get chatty or care?"

Naruto's eye twitched when Kankurō made that remark and unleashed half a tail's worth of KI and Kankurō froze which was odd considering that Baki was forced to his knee's with the same volume of KI. "Temari has MADE me learn how to interact with others instead of killing them. Gaara is taking to it better than me." Naruto then dug into his pocket and unravelled the scroll that Rīdā had given him which resulted in Kankurō reading it over his shoulder.

The rest were simple seals and designs for them, after a while of reading Kankurō went off to his work station picked out a bottle of ink and a brush and tore off a bit of paper before returning and looking over Naruto's shoulder so he could see one seal in particular.

A chakra storage seal.

Kankurō quickly mimicked the seal on the paper before closing one eye and pouring in chakra through his brush which resulted in the seal glowing a light blue colour. "Yes." Kankurō said quietly to himself and quickly set about making small seals on Sparrow then covering the seals with smaller plates of steel. With a sigh after a good half hour of painting and reattaching limbs Sparrow would, or should be, functional.

"Naruto could I use you for a second?" Kankurō asked his brother without turning around. Naruto soon appeared and looked disinterested as always. "Can you pour about a C-level jutsu into Sparrow for me?" Kankurō asked, to bored to do anything else Naruto walked forward and placed his hand on Sparrow's shin and forced his chakra into it.

It took an hour before the glow of red began to recede from Sparrow and in that time Naruto had left to do something else. Kankurō had ran out to buy a book on sealing and was in the process of finishing chapter three when Sparrow's steel changed from the shining silver to that of near midnight black. Kankurō chalked that up to the potency of his brothers chakra because of the pact that 'they' had.

Standing up Kankurō cracked his fingers before straightening his arms and allowed his chakra threads to join up with Sparrow. At first there was a little strain but that was all physical due to Kankurō's body adopting the same weight of Sparrow. Once he had his breathing under control Kankurō stretched out and smirked when Sparrow copied him. When Kankurō leant to the left Sparrow would go the left as well, when Kankurō controlled Sparrow it felt more like he was giving him directions instead of actual commands.

He was just happy that he could finally use his own puppet instead of someone else's.

XXXXXXXXXXX – Six Months Later -

Both Naruto and Gaara had been on a team with Kankurō for nearly nine months now although they had their Haiti-ate revoked when the council had requested that they go through the correct route. Both Gaara and Naruto now hardly saw Kankurō any more since he began his training with Lady Chiyo after she saw how well he moved Sparrow or as she called him 'A Dark and Dangerous Giant' as Kankurō had built a sword from the leftovers of metal that he had and had Naruto burn it with his chakra to get the same affect on it.

Today Naruto and Gaara had been called to Rīdā's office. Upon entering it both boys had seen that there was a shinobi with a missing arm with a Haiti-ate from Takigakura.

As soon as the shinobi saw them he turned to Rīdā "I asked for help in our war effort and you give me two boys?"

Before Rīdā could even speak Naruto began chuckling sending shivers down their backs, the shinobi turned back to see that Naruto had one full tail swishing behind him as he barred his razor sharp teeth at him. This caused him to gulp audibly before turning back to Rīdā "Forget what I said."

Rīdā then nodded. He turned his attention to the boys before him and smiled a fake smile "Boys as you possibly have heard Takigakura is in the middle of a war and has came to us for help, there will be plenty of enemies. What do you say?"

Gaara was the one to answer as he faced the shinobi "When do we leave?" the look on the shinobi's marred face was undeniable shock.

"Now if you're ready."

"I will need my sand, Naruto." Gaara said and Naruto vanished and reappeared with a massive gourd on his back while he handed one off to Gaara.

The shinobi took a better look at the boys and noticed that Naruto had slight marks on his face which looks like whiskers, his eyes were also different one was a dull blue and the other a vibrant crimson with a slitted pupil. He had no ears either. Naruto was also a lot taller than his brother being roughly 5'5 while Gaara would be 5'0. Naruto also seemed to be the more combat ready one and the more savage one if the series of muscles and claws were anything to go by. The boy only wore trousers which seemed to have had been past their date considering how worn they looked.

Gaara on the other hand had a thin build which would mean that he was an assassin type but the gourd made no sense then or the talk about sand. He wore a full body suit with mesh sticking out from the short sleeves. While he had a silk scarf wrapped around his neck that came up over his face slightly but what drew his attention was the tattoo for love on the boy's forehead.

"Okay boys we'll leave now then and hopefully get to Takigakura by the end of the week. I'd suggest bringing provisions." the shinobi stated before walking out of the office.

"Boys!" Rīdā called as they turned to follow the shinobi. "Don't kill any Takigakura shinobi please we need all the work we can get after that dynamo decided to give Konohagakure our work." Naruto let out a growl when the other village was mentioned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took the boys some time to get to the village exit because Naruto and Gaara had agreed that it would be beneficial for them to pay a visit to the dynamo to get him to 'reconsider' getting missions to Sunagakure. Naruto had sent a Shadow Clone while Gaara decided to send a Sand Clone that had a refill supply of sand with it to make sure that it would survive after the journey.

When Gaara arrived at the gates the shinobi couldn't see Naruto anywhere "Where's the other one?" he asked making it quite clear how quickly he wanted to get back.

Gaara continued to walk as a larger than normal fox with a white tipped tail walked beside him with a gourd on it's back. If the shinobi had paid attention to it and the area he would have known that foxes prefer cooler area's and that it's eyes were different yet the same as Naruto's.

Having eluded the shinobi Naruto couldn't help but grin and let out a small yip in congrats to himself, this caused Gaara to laugh which was something that Naruto had never heard before and something stirred in his chest. It felt odd yet pleasant at the same time. He'd have to ask Temari about it when he got back from the mission.

"I can't wait any more for the kid we need to go now!" the shinobi stated and quickly ran off ahead.

Gaara had conjured up a sand creature, which looked like a scorpion, which he sat upon and patted the space beside him and the fox jumped up and sat beside him. As the creature sped up to the shinobi Gaara began to scratch the back of Naruto's head. Naruto's first instinct was to bit Gaara but then once Gaara's fingers hit a point just behind his right ear a shiver ran down Naruto's spin straight to the tip of his tail. Gaara however didn't stop there he moved his fingers to the tip of Naruto's ear and began to trace the edges with his thumb and forefinger and once he done that Naruto blanked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

To lordGhostStricker, bijū are embodiments of chakra and do not have a gender. However in this story, anyway, I have made Kyūbi male because I feel Naruto would progress well with a male model while Gaara, who has linked the Ichibi with his mother, would be comforted to think that the Ichibi is female and because of how fragile his mind is the Ichibi has accepted the role as 'Mother'.

**ALSO can I thank yoai's of Naruto for beta-ing the story. And for inspiration at times of my troughs. Thanks again! **


End file.
